Let the rain fall
by FooFightersYES
Summary: mostly beck and jade, no others, untill they get stuck in some store through a bad rain storm, zombies, ghosts, vampires, and other weird things, bad at summeries, seriously read this, please review too
1. Chapter 1

**Beck's POV**

Outside seemed to last dark all saturaday long. It had been raining for the week, non stop. Jade must be in heaven. I wished that she would come over, I hadn't seen her all day, and I really needed to talk to somebody, no matter if she listened or not, She was somebody to tell how I really felt about this fucked up world. Somebody that I could be close to without getting all freaked out, wanting to make out with me. Somebody who wanted to be cuddled and not often kissed most of the time. I can't lie and say Jade and I havent had those, really heated make out where I only end up in my pants, or shorts, or whatever I'm wereing, because yes, we do get like that, not as much you think we would though. Yea, we made it obvious that we loved eachother, like, alot, Jade gives it away when she yells at other girls for something as small as looking at me.

A clash of thunder sent me flying out of my thoughts and onto the shaggy carpet on my floor. i felt the R.V shake a little. Damn, did I fall _that_ hard? I guess so, but who cares. I looked around, nothing was broken, so I lightly shrugged and got up to clean up the tortured mess of Paiper I had scattered across my black see through desk, man, I loved that desk, I don't know why, I just did. After all my so-called doodles were piled up in a nice stack and shoved into my drawer, which I could see through, that was so cool, ha. i smirked at my childishness for being so in love with a see through desk, huh, sometimes I wonder. But whatever. I layed down on my bed to think some more about myself, and probly Jade, well actually, yeah, mostly about Jade.

She was always pushing people around 'cause she dosen't think I really, let's put it, trust her, humph, ha, well, she can think what she wants to because what she dosen't understand that I would never want anybody but her, I mean really? We have been dating for two years, or longer, I lost count at the two year annaversary, anyways, who would I be if I just tossed her to the side and started over? I'd be mental, thats who, I love her to much for that. This might be cheesy but she is the only thing that keeps me ali-

My thoughts were once again ruined by another crash of thunder, Really, c'mon man. But it wasn's just the crack of thunder, I loked back and ym door was open, the rain thudding in on my door and the carpet by my door. What? I had a feeling Jade was here. so, I ran to my door, not only expecting to see Jade but to close my the thing so I could get back to my peice session. I got there and seen her. Jade, it kind of brightend me up to be seeing her, and not just thinking about her. I grabbed her and ripped her inside and into my arms. Not giving two shits that she was sopping wet. i closed the door and brought Jade to my bed, I told her not to sit down and that I would be back with some clothes she had here for when she stayed over so that she would feel a little more comphertabal and not be so soked. I grabbed her casually black clothing and handed her them and told her to go change. She sweetly smiled, not have said anything that whole time and went to change. I loved her maby a little too much. I was like, obsessed with her, was that good? Maby, but anyways, I started thinking about my amazing Desk, again, ha, I was in such a good mood, thats when i realized why i loved that desk so much. Black was Jade's favorite color, and i could see right through her walls that she had built to keep people blocked out of her life, exept me. I just smiled and watched as Jade came over and sat by me.

"So, why'd you come so late, you could've come earlyer you know.." I said, tucking Jade's hair behind her ear. I loved that hair.

"Well, i sort of got caught?" She sheepishly said, looking at the ground then back at me.

"Jade, what did you do this time?" I asked knowing who she got caught by. it was obviously the po-po, or cops, again.

"Well, I was in the park, enjoying the rain, and this guy came along and was like, flirting with me, so I maby punched him and somebody called the cops and I was sort of taken to court and almost charged guilty for violence, or something untill the creepy guy realized that all of it was bull shit and they let me go, it was really stupid." She replyed, acting like nothing was wrong, but to me, it was a whole different story.

"Jade you need to maby calm down a little sometimes." I said, knowing the answer.

"Whatever." She said, laying down. Not hiding her tiredness, not that she would or anything...

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"Yea, my dad's back, i don't want to deal with him for the night, but when he is gone, i'm going back, which maby will be tomarrow afternoon, so I will be here then." she replyed, tugging on my shirt to come lay with her.

"alright, sounds good." I said, laying down, looking back at my amazing see through desk.

"What is up with you and that desk, are you dating it to?" Jade laughed.

"It reminds me of you, Jade" I happily said, looking at her as she slowly cuddled into me.

"You are the cheesiest guy i have ever known" she chuckled, looking into my eyes.

"you know you like it, Babe" I laughed.

He hand went up my shirt and I felt her hand running up and down my stomach, she knew just how to make me fall asleep, and i hated her for doing that to me, especially when we were talking about something really important, but right now, she knew that I needed some reast. she was smart like that. and thats all i really remember thinking when I fell into that deep happy sleep.


	2. The Shop

**BadeObssesser: thanks**

**Annonymous: I know, i suck at spelling, and i have horrid grammar, im sorry i guess, andi dont blame you for thinking that, im sorry. again, i try.. :/**

**Jade's POV**

Beckett James Oliver was the only man I respected. My father criticized me for about anything I did, my uncles, the gay ass holes who bassically beat me whenever they came to visit my dad, and my brother was always, well he was just never there, which didn't bother me. my mother, even though she wasn't really a guy, she just hated me too, aparantly I was a sort of, 'not part of the family' but whatever. Beck was the only one who talked to me when I needed somebody there, and was the ONLY one I would talk to, well, i would talk to anbody, just not very nicely, Beck was the only one i'd show my sweetness. '

My thoughts were completally train wrecked when I seen becks eyes open, then i realized i stayed up all night long. It only felt like an hour. What? it may have been the fact that I was thinking of beck the entire time, so...

"How'd you sleep?" He interruptedmy thinking. What an ass, but how was he supposed to know i was thinking? Anyway..

"Kay, i really didn't sleep.." I said, catching a glimps of the clock. Four in the morning. huh.

"Oh, well, what did you do then?" He asked me, I hate when he dose that. I gave him a glair and answerd.

"I thought about things." I swear if he askes me ,'what kind of things' or something like it, I will slap him, and not just a wussy slap either, I mean hard.

"Well, what did you think about for ten hours?" Out came, and I did what my mind told me to and I slapped his stomach.

"Owww!" he yelled .

"I was thinking about youuu." I said, confessing something I thought I could have kept a lifelong secret. Damn, oh well...

"Well, I think you should get somekind of sleep, you need it." He chuckled, his pointer finger softly running down the bridge of my nose. He knew how to put me to sleep kind of like i know how to put him to sleep. It felt good to close my eyes and let myself drift off, it really did, to finally get some really good rest, I know i'd be sleeping in 'till noon, deal with it, and if you don't like it, get in a cab and move to china. good night

**SUNDAY 11:42 a.m**

"Jade, wake up, I have to take you home, your dad called and he ordered me to do so.." Beck said, slowly carresing the side of my head, man it felt so, calming. It got me up.

"Alright." I sadly said, not only because i had to leave Beck, but because i had to go home to my criticizing father

"But we have to stop at my Dad's bakery first, he wants me to bring him his lunch 'cause he forgot it, so let's go." He said, helping me up, i could tell he was sad to be driving me home, we baraly got to talk.

"alright." I repeted, finally letting out that sad sigh.

Soon, we were driving to 's Bakery, man that guy made the best doughnuts i have ever taisted. but my thoughts were interrupted by some guy holding another guy up to a tree, giving him a hicky or something, but i dont know if thats exactly what the were doing'cause that guy was screaming for some reason.

"HELP, PLEASE, HELP, HE IS EATING ME!" the man pleaded, sounding like he was being choked.

Beck sped up, no body was on the road, it was weird, this road was usually packed with traffic, i was looking forward to cussing somebody out. awwh. but then another thing, some guy like, limping across the road. He looked maroon, or like he was covered in blood. What. The. Fuck. was the frist thing that I though.

"Beck, don't stop, now is not the time for being nice." I said. i think he agreed because i thought i seen him rapidly nod and speed up even more. when we both realized it was still raining like crazy outside. The shop was close, so we ended up there in the matter of three more seconds. We rushed inside, freaked out and wet.

"Dad, do you know whats going on out there?" Beck asked.

"Beckett james Oliver, you get in here and lock that door right now!" screamed, holding a twelve gage. Beck jumped and immidiatly turned the lock on the old wooden door. I noticed a shelf in front of the exit and really got scared, thats when it hit me, thes was somekind of Zombie apocylips. Oh, Shit. Even though it may be a little cool, MABY.

**I was listening to Chevelle, foo fighters, 30 seconds to mars and some other crap writing this, hah, well, here, it was quick and junk, idk im hyper off monster.**


	3. where's the batroom?

**12:30 p.m sunday May 20, 2011**

**Beck's POV**

A Crash of lightning, the lights flickered off, Damnit, could this get any more fucked up? Seriously C'mon. A scream came from the backside of the shop. Being the guy I was, i slammed the big desplay case away from the door, letting the girl in, wait, guy and girl? Can and sikowitz, what? Why was Cat with Sikowitz. Nevermind.

"What are you guys doing Here?" I asked, looking at the two sopping wet dumbfounded people standing there.

"I don't know, my brother tryed to bite me, so i kicked him and got chaced everywhere untill he bit me like a spider, on my wrist!" Cat scrame, showing my her bloody wrist. Only two holes, Vampire? Naw, the didn't exist, how could they, some crak head made them up, so how exactly was that possible?

"And im here because i needed to eat, i think, im just going to go with that." Sikowitz said, starting to wonder.

"I called Robbie, he came over, my brother bit him so he scrame and ran off somewhere." Cat said.

I was so confused, all of this was happening so quickly. then i realized the door was still open and tori ran in, fear in her eyes. I slammed the door and began to feel wet around my waist, Wait what? Then i looked down. tori was hugging me, oh that wasn't going to go down well with Jade.

"What are you doing?" I heard her yell. Here we go...

"Oh! Jade!" Tori scrame jumping away from me.

"I don't know, I..I'm seriously sorry." She stumbled over her words.

I gave Jade a look, she quickly calmed and backed off.

"Don't do it again." she hissed, turning and stomping away from all of us. I heard the bathroom door slam.

"Um, i'm sorry, for...Her" I said. i had used that excuse over a hundred times. I also made my way to the back and got into the bathroom.

"Hey..."

"Why did you let her do that?" Jade asked, obviously not calm.

"I didn't know she was hugging me untill you yelled at her, Jade, It didn;t mean anything, and who said i was letting her do that? I was about to ask her to get off me, untill you came into that picture, I mean it." I said, looking her straight in the eye. I could tell she beleived me, but she wanted to let this go on for a little longer. Thats just who she is and always will be.

"Well..." she trailed off, i think she finally just gave up, surprisingly, she had no come back. HAH! I think I won that one.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Shut up Beckett" Jade hissed, I knew she just wanted to kiss me.

"you shut up." I said, giving a hint of a smile.

"I seriously will kill you." Jade said. I laughed even harder.

"Oh really?" I asked, between laughing.

"I have scissors Beckett!" She yelled.

I shushed her, "You are being so mean, calm down, we will be ok, there ar metal bars in the walls for storm safety and the walls are brick, so you dont have to worrie about all this weirdness going on."

"thats not what im mad about, nevermind!" Jade said, getting really mad, i could tell because her face flushed red. she really needed to chill out. I brought her close to me, really close. I kissed her temple and then her nose, and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, her toung begged for entrence of my mouth. I teased her for a bit untill she bit my lip and I gave in. She pushed me against the wall, kissing me harder. I knew she was getting what she wanted, that fact made me happy, because she was happy, I could feel the smile pasted across her lips. The little kiss grew strong, I knew that i'd have to stop it some time soon, we couldn't do this.

too young, toooo young. Ran through my head most of the time. I got side tracked when I felt my belt being undone. I grabbed her hands a pushed her away.

"Jade, no seriously, thats not cool, we are keeping it a kissing, thats all ok?" I asked.

"Fineeeeeee." she whined. I kissed her again, turning her around so I was the wone pushing her against the wall. Then somebody turnd on the shops music because i could hear the speakers booming something. I really didn't listen to who it was for a while, untill the music started getting louder. did Andre come 'cause he was the one that always listens to loud music, even though I had absolutally no room to talk now anyways, and jade didn't seem to care. I moved my lip's down to Jade's neck, finally starting to hear the lyrics.

_I'm finished maken sence_

huh, sounded fimiliar, i think i've listend to this before. i listend a little longer and found myself humming the tune

_what if I say I'm not just another one!_

_Oh, Please, you're the pretender!_

_what if i say i will never surrender!_

Maby Andre was here, I mean..He did like the foo fighters. and thats the band that was playing. I stopped thinking again because i felt jade's hand go down my panst again, why? Why was she doing this. I quickly came up with a good excuse to stop her from trying to get me to..do things with her.

"I think we should go see what is going on, Jade" I said, pulling away.

"I hate all of them though!" she whined.

"Jade, seriously, I think we should go back out there before people start to wonder.." I said, turning around and looking at myself in the mirror. I quickly didnt blame jade for wanting to get in my pants, i was S.E.X.Y like Super Extremaly X-something, i don't really know anything that starts with x that's good, huh, nevermind, that was ruined. the music flickered off.

"Damn, that was a good song, i think we should go protest." I said.

"alright..." Jade said, i finally got her to come out there with me

So, we walked out there and you will never guess what was going on...

**i may have bad spelling a crap, and i may not capitalize everything i write, like my i's but who gives a crap, right? You can read it, right? well, review, and tell me what you think, thanks for reading, idk y i say that cause it's not over! :) P.S i do not and never will own victorious, Dan dose, man i hate dan...kmfao, jk, he is good at making the shows...anyway...T.B.C**


	4. Irrisistabal

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't wait to see the, 'friend' idiots out there. I don't know how beck could stand the people, i mean really beck? Ugh..

We walked out of the Batroom, what. the. hell. Cat was on the counter, growling at us? Uhmm anbody, please tell me why the hell cat was being a freak? Everybody was huddled into the corner, like she was somekind of like, monster. I looked into her eyes, the were red, like as red as her hair, hmmmm. i had to figure out what was going on. I looked outside, hmm, maby it had something to to with the zombie looking guys pounding on the window, trying to get in.

"Good luch with that! they are bullet proof, youy will never get in!" I laughed. Cat looked at me, Jeez what did i say to get that look? Then a loud bang went off and cat was on the floor, i think she was dead.

"What the shit?" Beck yelled. Ooooo cussing beckett, i loved that side of him, it was nice to see him mad time to time. but wait, cat was dead on the floor, blood gushing out of her head.

"Why?" Beck asked, his voice cracking up, he was really good friends with cat, they were like brother and sister. Cat was the only one i trusted beck with because cat was too, nice to take over beck. Wayyyy too nice.

"She tryed to eat us!" scrame. "Take her body to the oven room, and keep her there, when you come out, lock the door and put something in front of it!"

"i want to come with!" i exclaimed, maby i could get in beck's pants there. Hopefully, he was being so sexy today, i just don;t understand this sometimes. humph.

Beck grabbet cat's legs and dragged her to the oven room, leaving a trail of blood behind him. it was freakishly hot, man what was up with me wanting beck so badly today? The door slammed behind us and beck found rope, whay was there rope in that room, why would you need to have a rope to bake?

"Why is there-"

"Don;t ask, seriously a really long story." Back said, cutting me off. well then.

I watched in fasination as he tied cat to one of the ovens. Now was a good time to get with him. I grabbed his arm and brought him close to me.

"Jade.." he said giving in as i kissed him. He kissed me back, he didnt seem to frightend anymore, huh, i guess that I calmed him down, hahaha, funny. Beck pulled me back and cleared off a big metal table that sat ther and layed me down on it. was he seriously going to go through with this? now i strated to grow worried, Was he messing with me or was he actually meaning it i didn't think he would actually go through with this. so, i pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Letting you do what you want to, i thought about it when i dragged heer in here." Beck replyed, pointing at cat then kissing me. I pushed him away again.

"i didn;t think you'd actually go through with th-" He kissed me, cutting me off, I don't think he cared anymore. He ripped his shirt off and something crashed on the other side of the room. We both looked at where Cat was tied up, she was still there, good, thank Gosh. Then another crash. then scilence. huh. beck shrugged and kissed me again, then the music came on, we could hear who it was a i think beck gaged when he pulled away from me, It was fake, but i burst out laughing. then i heard who it was. He was siging along, being an ass. Oh God, Katy Perry, Puke in my mouth. Tori probly put this on, i should go kick her ass. then another crash and this time cat was gone. Beck shot up, grabbed his shirt then me, and he kicked open the door, slamming it behind himself. he asked me to help him push the fridge over the door, Sikowitz and Tori helped.

"Why are we listening to this bull shit?" I asked, turning off the radio.

"because, it is good." Tori said

"you have absolutaly no kind of good taist in music you fu-" Beck slammed his hand down on my mouth.

"Babe, it's ok, maby we just need to go sit over there." beck said, pointing to a table on the other side of the room. Apperantly Sikowitz was surprised when i almost went off on tori, Suck on that sikowitz. maby i did need to calm down. Why was life so hard?

Soon, beck and i were at the table and he was blabbing on about how i should concider not talkingto anybody else here. then i looked at andre, when the hell did he get here? huh... whatever, i need to punch somebody.

"Hey beck?" I asked.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Can i Punch Vega, in the nose?" I asked.

"No." He replyed. i sighed.

"Can we go back to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Uhm, no, i think we should stay here, wen need to calm down and figure out what is going on first." beck replyed. Damnit, the one chance i got was gone because cat and her stupid crazyness. I was really bummed.

another crash of thunder and the lights switched back on.

"I really wish this place was a little less haunted..." , screw it, justin, Beck's Father, Justin Oliver. why did i need to be polite when we were going through some mad apocylips, i think cat was a vampire, and zombie dudes outside that im sure were zombies, and now this place was haunted, what next? Fucking alieans? then a crash sent me flying over to beck, my head burried in his arms, it actually hit me i think i was going to cry, but i held it back, these people couldnt see me cry, only beck could, seriously.

"i really need to talk to you, somewhere else." I said, loocking at beck, my eyes red from holding back those tears.

"Come on." he said, we walked to the bathroom and i finally let it out, i cryed, yea, i cryed.

**Review plzzzzzzzzzz, thanks**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, sadly, man it hurts to say that, whatever, READ CHAP. 5, it will be out soon, i have too much time on my hands...i need a life**


	5. announcement

**My POV (3rd person btw)**

Jade cryed into becks cheast, hugging tighter every time she cryed a tear.

"Beck, what is going on, am i dreaming, i have to still be in you'r R.V please tell me im dreaming!" Jade cryed.

"Jade, i wish i could say you were dreaming, im sorry, this is real." Beck said, holding back his own tears, it hurt him to see her like this. He litterally felt his heart break inside his body.

"I just want to curl up and die somewhere!" She scrame, pounding her fists into his cheast, but it didnt really hurt, he was used to this kind of thing. He knew she needed a way to get rid of her anger, so no matter how much it hurt him, he let her punch him. It was frekishly releiving when she threw a punch because he knew she was on the verge of calming down.

"i'm so sorry if i hurt you." she said, hitting him again. What an abusive relationship, this had never happend before between them, but beck just got that she didn;t mean to hut him.

"Don't be, i'm here, i said i would be, punch me as hard as you want, i can handle it." Beck said, a smile on his face.

"are you sure?" Jade asked, giving him a smile back.

"Yes, you need to get it out." Beck said, He was sweet like that, Letting himself get hurt for Jade, he knew he would have to Explain the bruises to everybody, but he didnt care, he wasnt scared to tell them exactly why. He would say, "i did it for Jade" And that explained it all, it was not a lie, not at all. Not a little bit of it was a lie. then she punched him. He fell to the floor, trying to steady the breath that got knocked out of him.

**Beck's POV**

Damnit that hurt, man Jade could punch.

"D-Do you feel better?" I shakingly asked.

"Yea, i dont need to punch anything anymore." Jade said.

I Sighed out in releif, letting my head hit the floor, not hard but i let it lay so i could relax.

"Beck?" Jade aksed, i closed my eyes, trying to push the pain out of my body.

"Yea?" i grunted.

"Im sorry..." Jade said. My eyes shot open, she had never actually said that meaningfully, and i know she meant it because she layed down by me and cuddled into my cheast.

"I love you Beck." She said again, my whole body shot up.

"huh?" I asked.

"Beckett Oliver, i Love you, and I'm sorry i just punched your gut." She said, standing up and looking me straight in the eyes. The pain went away, it was like, nothing had happend, hmmm.

"Jade West, I love you too, and don't worrie about my stomach, it's going to be fine." I said, holding Jade in my arms, i could never get enough of that.

"Let's get back out there, i dont want anything else bad to happen, it seems like we are the ones controlling this, we have dragged cat into an ovan room because they were too wussy to do so, we calmed everybody down and we-"

"What are you talkking about?" She asked me.

"I'm basically saying that we should go out there to save all of their sorry asses." I chuckled. Jade started to laugh.

"Whatever, let's go than." She said, finally in a good mood.

"Let us go shally we?" I said not really asking her anything, i grabbed her hand and we walked out to the main room where everybody was sitting peacfully listening to low volumed music that i just realized was on, the song that was on gave me the chills, it was the song Jade and i Danced to the night we went on our first date. She looked at me and smiled, i could tell she wanted to kiss me again, but i ignord that and grabbed her by the hand and danced with her. She hated it, like the first night we danced to thes, but i don't care, it brought back so many memories. So, so many memories.

**unknown time Sunday May 20, 2011**

Nothing had really happend for the past, how long was it, maby three, four, five hours. Oh well, we all just sat and talked, waiting for something to come on the radio, some kind of warning maby or something that would tell us what the hell was going on. and finally it came, finally, we got an answer.

_Anybody, anybody still alive out there, I need you to listen to every word i say. I am proffeser jinks, to you, i'm just another idiotic guy right now, but shut up and listen. the scientists Let out some new medicin, have you heard of it? It is called Fikled. This medicin is supposed to cure insanity, if you know anybody that took it, the side affects the listed on commercials were a cover up, comlete bull shit. the real side affects are, vampireism,something that makes you a zombie, or it just kills you, i have a cure here, i am in l.a, i have made a past in the biggest school here, hollywood arts, if you know anybody that has taken that drug in the last twenty four hours, come to me, now! _

then the radio turned off and the power went out, everything was dark and you could hear freakish moaning outside. it was like everything was coming straight from a fucking cheesed out zombie movie. FREAKISH

"Guys..." Jade said.

i became extremally worried, "What is it, are you alright, is something wrong, tell me you can tell me anything-"

"the shoved that shit down my throat when the put me in jail on friday." she said. I swear i lost all the feeling in my legs and almost fell to the floor what a huge crash of thunder woke me back up and sent me flying out into my car, Jade in my arms. in less than a heart beat, everyone was in that small truck.

"we should bring cat too, maby we can cure her!" Andre yelled, running back in.

"Leave him, Let's go!" Jade yelled.

"NO!" i was too nice, i thought it was a good idea to bring cat. i loved her, not like wanted to hold her up agast a wall and make out with her love but like she was my only sister kind of love, everything we talked about lead to a hug goodbye and she was gone. Sometimes she would stay over just to eat the blueberry pancakes my mom made in the morning. She would tell me everthing would work out when Jade and i were in a bad fight, and make me breakfast in bed when i was sick because she felt bad that i was either pucking my guts out or caughing my nose off. of course i didnt love her like i loved Jade, but she was practically my sister 'cause we have been friends since brith.

by the time all these thoughts were gone in my head, we were driving 200 mph down the road, not caring that the truck was practically covered in blood because of everything we hit. I kept my whisheild whipers on and my truck moving fast. We litterally screetched up to HA and i shoved eveybody into that school like it was the end of the world, which bassically it was. Damnit, the power was gone in here too. i got the tiny flashlight from my key chain and light up the way, damn that thing was bright. We got into the gym. the guy was there.

"Hello friends." He said.

"We are here to cure these two." I replyed, pointing a jade and Cat.

"Well, we only have one dose left son." The guy said. i almost picked him up and threw him across the room.

"I will be willing to pay you two thousand bucks to get two doses, please sir, thats all we need." i said.

"if you let me go back to my lab and get another dose, then alright, deal." I sighed in releif

"where is your lab?" I asked.

"About an hour out of town." Jink said.

"Go, go now, and hurry. it should only take half an hour if you go fast." i said.

jink ran out and went to get the dose, hopefully.

"You will be alright, jade." i said, she was passed out from everything that just happend. Cat was passes out again, andre hit her with the gun and tied her up to the bleechers the were attached to the wall. This Was going to be a long half hour.


	6. bitten by a Kitty

**ø lll ·o.↑** **don't diss em, 30 seconds to mars**

**Becks POV**

I don't think that this school was "safe" because we all kept hearing really freakish moans from outside the gym. Damn, this was not good. I really wish that fag proffecer had another dose of the damn antidote. Idiot. Why were we even here, did that shit even work?

I got up and grabbed the shot that was sitting on the counter.

"I'm going to use this one on cat, to see if it even works, ok?" I asked Jade, who was now awake.

"I don't care i never finishd my sentence back there." Jade said, looking around.

"Well finish then." I said.

"i didn't swollow that, they didn't tell me what it was, i acted like i swollowed it and then spit it out when nobody was looking, if i did swollow it, i would be mosterfied, Beck." Jade sighed.

What she said sent chills up and down my spine. "so..."

"Yea, that guy dosen't need to get that other junk." She mumbled.

"You're not lying are you?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't lie in a situation like this." She said, coming close to me, sticking her hand up my shirt.

"Later, Jade." I said, grabbing her hand and softly pushing it away.

"Alright." Jade said.

"Now i need to give this to cat, I'm the one that wants to do it so i'm the only one that will be going over there to her." I said, turning and walking to cat.

**Jade's POV**

later, what did he mean by later? I guess we will have to see. I watched him walk away, the syringe in his hand. Cat was still knocked out, hah. I could tell that Everybody, tori, andre, Justin, and Sikowitz, were all watching Beck walk twards Cat. I watched him probly the most confused, because i was stilll wondering what the hell he ment by "Later" Well, i did know but i had no idea what that was going to lead to, if he was actually gunna do it... Who knows. By the time I was done thinking about this Beck was over there struggeling to get that needil in Cat's arm. I wanted to help him, but i obeyd his orders and stayed standing there. Cat scrame and beck jumped back, holding his arm, i swear i could se it turn red. i ran to him and seen it was just the dim light, cat got the shot and beck dodged her biting him i think.

"My brother got bitten my a spider once, he said..." I ignored the rest of that, not caring to hear what Cat was going off about.

"Are you alright?" I asked beck.

"Yea, hun i'm fine" Beck said, i think he was lyeing.

"Let me see your arm, did she bite you?" i asked.

"maby..." Beck said, moving away his hand. She got him. Hopefully that damn docter was on his way, it had been about twenty minuets.

"Beck..." i said.

"jade, tie me up, its going to be a while before that docter comes back, tie me up so i don't hurt any of you, get cat and tell everybody to try to calm her down, she has no clue she just did this, GO NOW!" Beck yelled.

I couldn't just tie Beck up, really? i leand in, kissing him, he kissed me back, cat was long gone, that job was already done. I slowly grabbed the rope that used to be around cat and tied Becks hands not breaking the kiss. I pushed him against the wall, just by the bleechers, kissing him harder.

"I love you Beck, you better be okay soon." I said, tieing him to the bleechers, it killed me.

"I love you Jade, i swear if i'm not better when i get that shot, i'll try and get better myself." Beck said, his eyes slowly turning to a deep maroon. I didn't think it wasnt Hot, because it was, it was really hot. I locked my lips with his once more and kissed him deeply, untill he passed out. Shit. i made sure the rope was tied and went back to the group.

"she got Beck, he told me to tie him up so thats what i did." I said, my voice cracking, trying to hold in the tears.

"God, come on." Andre sighed.

"He said he'd be alright, we all just need to calm down and wait." I finished.

"Well, what now!" Sikowitz yelld.

"Shut up! We have to be quiet or they'll find us!" Tori rudely hissed. Finally, that girl had somekind of scence.

"i agree." I whispered. everybody looked at me, if i agreed with _vega _then everybody knew that we were right. So we all shut up.

"We just have to sit here and wait untill that dude gets back" Justin said.

"Exactly." I mumbled, hearing the bleechers shake, beck was awake, great.

**Unknown time May 20, 2011**

Beck wouldn't just shut up and not move for two seconds, that docter was supposed to be back by now, he probly got caught by something. maby we should go, i knew where he was, the only place that was about and hour out of town, was that factory which was porbably his lab. We could get beck down there and make him better. I'd do anything for him, i couldn't live without him, he was my drug, the only thing that could calm me down, he made me so, different.I didn't think that anybody was going to be fine with what i did to beck. they knew i wasn't lyeing, they watched the whole thing.

I sat down, thinking about beck, again, now was not a good time for him to be tied up to bleechers and becoming a zombie. this was all too much for me, i needed to go to sleep, when i woke up, hopefully things would be better, HOPEFULLY. I closed my eyes and tryed to imagin beck softly sliding his finger down my nose, it worked, i don't know how but in about a minuet, i was passed out, dreaming.

**JADE'S DREAM,aka, flashback dream**

"what do you think you are doing, Jade?" My father scrame.

"Leaving!" i scrame, running out of the door and to my car. I ignored everything else he said, and skidded out of there, i couldn't stand that guy, i baraly called him dad anyways, i called him ass.

i knew exactly where i was going, the only place where i could actually be myself, Beck's place.

"What wre you doing here?" he asked me as i stood there.

"my dad, again.." I replyed.

"Oh...i should have known right?" He asked me as i walked in.

"Yup, you should have, what are you watching?"

"I'm actually not really watching it, but that 70's show."

"Cool, i guess, i can stand this show."

"Yea, i hate it, but ok.."  
>"why do you hate it?"<p>

"'cause i just do, i never found any of it's dry humor funny at all**."**

**"**Well then." I said. "If you don't like it, why is it on?"

"I didn't know it was on, i had music blasting just a second ago." He replyed.

"what were you listening to?"

"i dont know, thirty seconds to mars, chevelle, and some other stuff."

"My boyfriend has good taist in music."

"andre told me about this foo fighters band today, you wanna see if u like them?" he asked me.

"Eh, why not?" i asked.

he put in a c.d that i beleive had F.F drawn on it, hmmm, then the music started playing, good beet, started out with guitar, i think i might just like it.

"give it a little, you sort of have to grow to them."

"ok." i said, following the lyrics

_hello,_

_i've waited here for you..._

_everlong_

"i like it, It just clicked for me." i said.

"Cool, they are good, i guess..." He said, looking at me.

"so what was that at school today? Tori asking you for your number?" i asked, growing angry.

"She just wanted my number." he said.

"did you give it to her?"

"Yea, why not?"

"What?"

"I gave her my number, it's not like we are dating, Jade"

"Why!"

"so we could Text."

"why would you want to text her?"

"Because we are friends."  
>"So you want to break up with me?"<p>

"No, tori and i are just friedns"

"Yea, you stick your toung down her throught."

"No, the only throught that i stick my toung down is yours"

"Oh, Really?"  
>"Really!"He yelled at me.<p>

"So, why did you give her you-Ohhhhh hello." i said, beck was suddeny sitting right there, nose to nose with me.

"I can proove it, jade" he said, kissing me.

"I love you, Jade." he said, in between kisses.

"I love you to-"

**Reality**

A huge crash woke me up, Beck was standing right there, Jink was there, i think he gave Beck the medicin, but Beck's eyes were still maroon red.

"Did it work?" i asked Jink, the proffeser.

"Yea, but his eyes will remain that color for, well i dont know how long, sorry." Jink said.

"Beck?" i asked.

"Im fine Jade." He said.

"You owe me the rest of that kiss." I said.

"I know, but not now, we need to get the rest of the group back to my place, the Bakery became raded with those blood sucking freaks." he told me.

"Alright, then lets go." I replyed, getting up.

"hurry, everybody is in the truck." beck told me.


	7. it's over?

**Beck's POV**

I seen everything, amost clearer than before, i don't know how, but whatever. jade and i rushed into my truck. We rushed to my R.v which was now, like, a block away. we were there in two seconds, the rain still hadn't stopped, so we made it inside in less than ten seconds. insted of my R.V, We went inside my house, it was safe, because it was build like my dad's shope, metal bars in the walls and bullet-proof windows, not a really big surprise right?

"Is everybody in?" I yelled.

"yes." everybody said in unison.

"Alright, we will be staying here untill all of this blows over, we will need to make sleeping arangements." I said, hoping to make all of this a litte easier.

"Beck?" Somebody asked me, i whipped my head around to see my mom.

"Yes?" I politely asked her.

"where have you been and why are all these people inside my house?" She asked me.

"Have you seen outside?" i asked.

"Um no." she replyed.

"Ugh, dad explain whail i get things situated." i said.

"got it." he said, grabbing my mom and sitting her down at the table.

"Alright, we have my old room, which Jade and i will take, The guest bedroom, which andre and Tori can take, Don't worrie, there are two beds seperated in there. Cat, you can sleep in the room my mom has for you because this is like your second home, and sikowitz, you get the couch." i explained, it all worked out perfect, funny.

"i don't even know why im here." Sikowitz said. I rolled my eyes. Cat ran to her room and shut the door, she was probably going to act like nothing bad was happening.

"I think we should all just get to bed, we can re-think things tomarrow." i sighed, i knew jade already slept, i knew what might just go down with her when we were in there, it could go two differant ways.

"i agree, let's rest." Andre said, walking into the guest bedroom that i pointed at. tori walked in behind him.

Jade and i made it up to the attick, where my old room was, it was done up good, the walls were painted, tan, the ceiling was done, and painted white. some old poasters were still hanging from when I still lived there. Those poasters were forgotten, I smiled at them, remembering the old days.

"I'm not tired at all." Jade said.

"Neither am i." i sighed, plopping myself on my old bed. i had forgotten its softness, and oh my God i felt like i was sinking.

"Well then what should we do?" She asked me, laying next to me.

"I think we should-" I heasitated, getting an idea. I swiftly grabbed Jade and pinned her to the bed. "I think i should get a smile on that face, i think you need a good laugh." i said, slowly moving my hand right under jade's ribs.

"Beck i swear- if you even think about making me laigh, i'll" she stopped, gasping for breath and i violantly tickled her. I had my advantages and she had hers. I liked tickeling jade. she liked tourturing me. oh well, opposited attract right?

"BECKETT!" she laughed, squirming. I held her down, a smile swept across my face as i heard her laugh. Nobody ever got to hear that, i knew i was the only one.

"you know you likeeeee!"I yelled, beginning to laugh myself.

"BECKETT JAMES!"

"JADILYN MARIE!"

her eyes grew wide, she was still laughing uncontrolabaly, but i could tell she was reaaaly pissed.

"Why?" she asked.

"i dont know, you said my middle name so i said yours." i replyed, i could tell she was in too good of a mood for fight right now.

"Please don't say it again, you knew i hate that." She begged.

"I swear i-" i stopped noticing the hard pattering gone. Holy hell, the rain had stopped.

"you..."

"Listen, jade."

"Yea, yea, the rain stopped, big whoop." She taunted me.

"No, the streets, the people, are like, asleep." i managed to say, making my way to the window for a better look.

"So, this whole apokylips has just stoppet?" She asked me.

"Jade, come look for yourself." i said.

**jade's POV**

i groaned and marched over to the window, and holy shit, beck wasn't wrong, this massacare was finally over. It might have not lasted long, but to me it felt like a month. I looked at beck.

"So, it's over?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's over." He said, grabbing my hand.

"can we go back to your R.V, I just wanna act like none of this ever happend." I confessed.

"anything for you, Jade" He said. God that was so cheesed out. but i couldn't help but smile and offer an "I love you" followed by a short sweet kiss. It was over, Thank the Lord.


End file.
